Aragon Ballroom
The Aragon Ballroom was built in 1926 at 1106 Lawrence Avenue, Chicago, Illinois and was originally a famous dance ballroom. In the early 60’s it eas used to host ice skating and boxing matches. In 1966 the Aragon became the Cheetah Club and began holding pop concerts as a disco. In June of 1968 the club returned to its original name of the Aragon and held rock, pop and Latin concerts until October 1970. Concerts were stopped at the Aragon due to security and drug problems. Rock and pop concerts began again in 1972. Cheetah Club 1967 January 11-15 & 18-22, 1967 The Exceptions, Missing Links January 25-February 2, 1967 The Mourning, The Flamingos February 3-5, 1967 Shadows of Knight, Saturday’s Children February 15-19, 22-24 & 26, 1967 Baby Huey & The Babysitters, The Exceptions March 1-5 & 8-12, 1967 Carl Holmes & The Commanders, The Apocryphals March 15-19, 1967 Chambers Brothers, Rovin’ Kind March 22-26, 29-April 2 & 5-8, 1967 The SeedsBaby Huey & The Babysitters, Griffith-Harter Union April 9, 1967 The Seeds April 9, 1967 The SeedsBaby Huey & The Babysitters, Griffith-Harter Union April 12-16, 1967 The SeedsBaby Huey & The Babysitters, Griffith-Harter Union April 19-23 & 26-30, 1967 The SeedsRovin’ Kind, Dave Mitchell & The Thunderballs May 3-7, 1967 The Pacesetters, Kenny Ballard & The Fabulous Soul Brothers May 14, 1967 The Pacesetters, Kenny Ballard & The Fabulous Soul Brothers May 17-20, 1967 Scott Brothers, The Gas Company May 21, 1967 Buffalo Springfield (afternoon show) May 21, 1967 Scott Brothers, The Gas Company May 24-28, 1967 Mike St. Shaw & The Prophets, Scott Brothers May 28, 1967 “Super Soul” show with Lucky Cordell of WVON (afternoon show) May 31-June 4 & 7-11, 1967 Mike St. Shaw & The Prophets, Saxie Russell & TheStarfires June 14-18, 1967 The Players, The Gas Company June 21-25, 1967 The Players, Rovin’ Kind June 27, 1967 Shadows of Knight, Little Boy Blues June 28-July 2, 1967 Scott Brothers, Rovin’ Kind July 4, 1967 Shadows of Knight, Little Boy Blues July 12-16, 1967 Hudson Bay Co, Carl Holmes & The Commanders August 12, 1967 Sam The Sham & The Pharoahs August 18-20, 1967 The Byrds, The Faded Blues, The Holy Om August 25-26, 1967 The Cyrkle, The Rich Kids, The Soul Heirs August 27, 1967 The Robbs September 1-3, 1967 The Exceptions, Baby Huey, Rovin’ Kind September 8-10, 1967 Tommy James & The Shondells, Baby Huey & Mama’s Babies September 15-16, 1967 Neil Diamond, The Fenders, The Flock September 17, 1967 The Cryin’ Shames, The Flock, The Fenders September 22-23, 1967 Every Mother’s Son, The Neighborhood, The Litter September 24, 1967 The Mauds, The Neighborhood, The Litter September 30-October 1, 1967 Vanilla Fudge, The Fenders, The Boston Tea Party October 6-8, 1967 Paul Butterfield Blues Band, The Rich Kids, The Society October 13-15, 1967 Eric Burdon & The Animals, The Mandala, The Fenders October 20-21, 1967 HP Lovecraft, Baby Huey & The Babysitters, The Litter October 22, 1967 Baby Huey & The Babysitters, The Litter (Museum of Contemporary Art benefit) October 27-28, 1967 The Grass Roots October 29, 1967 Yardbirds, Little Boy Blues, The Rush Hour November 3-5, 1967 Procol Harum November 10-12, 1967 Baby Huey & Mama’s Babies, The Exceptions November 17-19, 1967 Jay & The Techniques November 24-25, 1967 The Buckinghams, The Fenders, Bob Seger & The Last Heard November 26, 1967 The Zig Zag Company, The Fenders, Bob Seger & The Last Heard December 1-3, 1967 The Outsiders, The Girls, Tut Sutton & The Carburetors December 15-17, 1967 Neil Diamond, Family, HP Lovecraft December 22, 1967 Royal Guardsmen, The Eighth Day December 31, 1967 Baby Huey & Mama’s Babies 1968 January 5-7, 1968 The American Breed, The Troys, The Y-Nots February 9-11, 1968 The Human Beinz, Jimmy Stella and The Ambassadors, The Weaker Sex April 5-7, 1968 The Turtles, The Regiment, The Bubble Gum Machine (April 6 show was cancelled due to poor ticket sales) April 12-14, 1968 The Chicago Loop, Gene & Debbe, The CTA, The Circus April 19-21, 1968 Traffic, The Circus, The Loved Ones April 26-28, 1968 The Dells, The Hip Pocket, The Valves May 3-5, 1968 Siegel-Schwall Blues Band, The Mandala May 10-12, 1968 The Ohio Express (10th), Dyke & The Blazers (10-12) May 17-19, 1968 The Grass Roots, Howlin' Wolf, The Rush Hour May 24-26, 1968 The Mitch Ryder Review (24-25), The Bubble Gum Machine (24-26), Disciples of Mayhem (24-26) May 31-June 2, 1968 Baby Huey & The Babysitters, Circus June 7-9, 1968 Baby Huey & The Babysitters, Circus, The Epics June 14-16, 1968 The Fenders, Joyce Kennedy & Her Soul Men (featuring Glen Murdock), Creation June 21-23, 1968 J.J. Jackson, The Bangor Flying Circus, Disciples of Mayhem Aragon Ballroom June 28-29, 1968 The Scott Brothers Revue (featuring Little Miss Irene), The Shape July 5-6, 1968 Closed for repairs July 12-13, 1968 Harvey & the Seven Sounds, The Home Juice, Shadows of Knight (12th), Sunshine Sequence July 17, 1968 Arthur Conley Revue July 19-20, 1968 The Mauds, Shadows of Knight, The Home Juice, Sunshine Sequence July 26-27, 1968 Carl Holmes & the Commanders (with Ruth McFadden) August 2, 1968 Baby Huey & The Babysitters August 3, 1968 Herman's Hermits, Sunshine Sequence August 9-10, 1968 Baby Huey & The Babysitters, The Fenders, The Weaker Sex August 16-17, 1968 Big Brother & The Holding Company, Hello People, Nazz, LoveCastle August 23-24, 1968 Carl Holmes & the Commanders (with Ruth McFadden), The Green Men, The Weaker Sex August 30, 1968 Baby Huey & The Babysitters, The Fenders, Wild Honey August 31, 1968 The Fenders, The Real Blues, Wild Honey September 6-7, 1968 Ballroom dancing with the orchestras of Griff Williams and Jose Bethancourt September 13, 1968 The Dontays, The Chicago Soul Sextet, Wild Honey September 14, 1968 Latin Carnival with Orchestra Tampico, Raul Garca Company September 20-21, 1968 Wilson Pickett September 27, 1968 The Fenders, The Apocryphals, Wild Honey September 28, 1969 Merengues, Carmen Rivero “Queen of the Cumba” September 29, 1969 Bob Kirk orchestra, Jose Bethancourt, Hal Pearl on the organ October 4, 1968 The New Colony Six, The Real Blues, The Dontays October 5, 1968 Ricardo Rey and the Orchestra Tropical Mocambo October 6, 1968 Orchestra Perales, Carlos Guzman y Los Fabulosos Quatro October 11, 1968 Tommy James & The Shondells, M.H. Royals, Chicago Soul Sextet October 12, 1968 Blacio Jr. & His Grand Spectacular Orchestra October 18-20, 1968 Oktoberfest October 25-27, 1968 Oktoberfest November 8, 1968 Baby Huey & The Babysitters November 15, 1968 Baby Huey & The Babysitters, Aorta November 22, 1968 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (Jefferson Airplane, Fraternity of Man, Blue Cheer, Creedence Clearwater Revival) November 29, 1968 Wilson Pickett, Baby Huey & The Babysitters (postponed) December 13, 1968 New Colony Six December 14, 1968 Serendipity Singers, The Chips, Wild Honey December 28, 1968 Wilson Pickett, The Fugs, Baby Huey & The Babysitters January 10, 1969 Illusions & The North Syde, Baby Huey & The Babysitters January 11, 1969 Rotary Connection, Litter, Conqueror Worm January 17, 1969 Baby Huey & The Babysitters, Generation Gap, Wild Honey January 18, 1969 Buckinghams, Operation Soul, Baby Huey & The Babysitters January 24, 1969 Byrds, The Flock, Litter January 25, 1969 Stevie Wonder, Motown Sound, Soul Machine February 7, 1969 Baby Huey & The Babysitters, Motown Sound, West Side Story, Rush Hour February 8, 1969 Mardi Gras with music (Rheinescher Gesang Versin) and beer February 14, 1969 General Assembly, Motown Sound, Four Days and A Night February 15, 1969 Cryan’ Shames, Operation Soul, United Nations February 21-22, 1969 Wayne Cochran, Operation Soul, Wild Honey, Soul Machine February 28, 1969 Jr. Walker & The Allstars (Martha & The Vandellas cancelled) March 1, 1969 Marvin Gaye, Southern Illinois, Love Castle March 2, 1969 Gary Puckett & The Union Gap, Green Lyte March 7-8, 1969 Mitch Ryder, The Trends, Chicago Soul Sextet, United Nations March 9, 1969 Mario Zelanotti, Baby Huey & The Babysitters March 14, 1969 Howlin’ Wolf, Rotary Connection, Conqueror Worm March 15, 1969 Sam The Sham, Baby Huey & The Babysitters March 21, 1969 Steppenwolf, Bangor Flying Circus, Three Dog Night March 22, 1969 Procol Harum, Howlin’ Wolf, Litter, Little John Blues Band March 28, 1969 Spencer Davis, Howlin’ Wolf, Albert Smith Blues Band March 29, 1969 Ricardo Rey April 4-5, 1969 Baby Huey & The Babysitters, "Surprise guest" April 11, 1969 Iron Butterfly, Steve Miller Band April 18-20, 1969 Bill Haley & The Comets, Magic Sam & The Magic Grease Band (18th), El Gran Combo (19th), Smokey Robinson & The Miracles (20th) April 25, 1969 Chuck Berry, Rhinoceros, Conqueror Worm April 26, 1969 Latin band April 27, 1969 Red Saunders Jazz Band (Bachelors and Benedicts ball) May 16, 1969 Bobby (Blue) Bland Band, The Serfs, Coloured Rain May 17, 1969 Latin band May 23, 1969 Chubby Checker, P.C. Ltd., Yesterday’s Children May 24, 1969 Trini Lopez, Sonora Matsanara May 26, 1969 Harry James and his orchestra June 13, 1969 Ike & Tina Turner, Four Days & A Night, Dee Dee Turner June 14, 1969 Latin band June 20, 1969 Von Ryan Express, Bob Kuban & The In-Man, Matt King & The Ideal, Hartford Connection June 21, 1969 Von Ryan Express, Buckinghams, Baby Huey & The Babysitters June 27, 1969 Baby Huey & The Babysitters, Five Stairsteps & Cubie, Spot & The Slotters July 4-5, 1969 Edwin Hawkins Singers, Buddy Guy (5th), Jim Schwall Blues Band (5th) July 11, 1969 Four Days & A Night, Soul Machine, West Side Story July 12, 1969 Xavier Cugat and his orchestra July 18-19, 1969 Jefferson Airplane, The Ventures (18th), Dillard & Clark (18th), Blue Cheer (19th), Hello People (19th) July 25-26, 1969 John Mayall, Jonah Jones, Jr. Wells, Rotary Connection August 1-2, 1969 Mothers of Invention (1st), Fats Domino (2nd), Chuck Berry, Howlin’ Wolf August 15-16, 1969 Dillard & Clark, Tim Buckley, Linda Ronstadt August 22, 1969 Moody Blues, Mickey, Larry & The Esiters, Conqueror Worm August 23, 1969 Buck Owens & The Buckaroos, Merle Haggard August 27, 1969 Joan Baez August 29-31, 1969 Jerry Lee Lewis November 21, 1969 Arlo Guthrie November 26, 1969 Beach Boys November 28, 1969 “Conspiracy Stomp” December 5, 1969 Wayne Cochran & C. C. Rider December 20, 1969 Herbie Mann, Four Tops December 29, 1969 "Chicago Pop Festival" Pacific Gas & Electric, John Lee Hooker, Howlin’ Wolf, Coven, MC5, Stooges, Alice Cooper, Rotary Connection, Hot Set Up, Littler, Bob Seger, Mason Proffit, Bangor Flying Circus, Baby Huey 1970 April 10, 1970 Pink Floyd, Rotary Connection, Mason Proffit May 1, 1970 Al Kooper, Byrds, Bangor Flying Circus May 8, 1970 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (The Rascals, Charlie Musselwhite, SRC, Truth, Roxy) May 15, 1970 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (Joe Cocker (filling in for Delaney, Bonnie & Friends), Smith, Flying Burrito Brothers, White Lightning, Jesse) May 22, 1970 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (with Mountain, Litter, Bob Seger System, The Stooges, Blood Rock, Mecki Mark Men) May 29-30, 1970 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (The Kinks, Lee Michaels, Frijid Pink, Jessie, Ned, Third Power) June 5, 1970 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (Jethro Tull, Sha Na Na, Clouds, Uncle Dirty) June 12-13, 1970 Country Joe & The Fish, Ambergris, Pacific Gas & Electric, Shocking Blue June 19, 1970 Traffic, SRC, Bloomsbury People, Edmonds & Curley June 26-27, 1970 Ten Years After, BB King, Mott The Hoople, Brownsville Station (2 shows. 27th was cancelled) June 30, 1970 MC5, Charles Moore Ensemble July 1, 1970 Charles Moore Ensemble, Bill C and The Sunshine July 2, 1970 Bill C and The Sunshine, Seventh Seal July 3-4, 1970 Grateful Dead (cancelled as they were at the Transcontinental Pop Festival in Calgary and were delayed by Canadian customs), It's A Beautiful Day, Aum, Rare Bird July 4, 1970 Billy C and The Sunshine / Independece Day Poetry Reading by John & David Sinclair, Jim Semark mark, Jerry Youkins, Tom Mitchell, Andre Godrescu / Lights by The Magic Veil July 10, 1970 Grand Funk Railroad, Litter, Brian Auger & Trinity, Four Days & A Night July 15, 1970 Jethro Tull, White Lightning, Cactus (cancelled) July 17, 1970 Blodwyn Pig, Silver Metre, Mason Proffit, Corky Siegel Happy Year Band, White Lightning, Truth, Fat Water, REO Speedwagon, Third Power, Commander Cody, Wind Rush, Illusion July 24-25, 1970 Spirit, Poco, Amboy Dukes, Sweet Stavin’ Chain (possibly cancelled) July 31, 1970 Terry Reid, James Gang (cancelled) August 14, 1970 Richie Havens, If, Ten Wheel Drive, Kathy Smith August 16, 1970 Jethro Tull, Cactus, Ned, Frantic August 21, 1970 Savoy Brown, Crow, Litter, Ten Wheel Drive August 27-28, 1970 The Stooges (cancelled) Aragon finally closed to rock & pop shows due to security & drug problems until 1972 September 11, 1970 John Mayall September 25, 1970 Johnny Winter, Flock, Mauds, Tinhouse October 2, 1970 The Stooges / Buddy Miles Band /Dr. John / Mason Profitt (cancelled) Stooges, MC5, Mason Profitt, Tea Garden Van Winkle June 23, 1972 It’s A Beautiful Day, Spirit, Ever (replaced Blue Oyster Cult who cancelled) July 7, 1972 New Riders of the Purple Sage, Fabulous Rhinestones July 21, 1972 Doors, Dr. John, Flo & Eddie August 4, 1972 Canned Heat, Pure Food & Drug Act, REO Speedwagon August 18, 1972 Steppenwolf (cancelled) August 25, 1972 Kinks, Foghat, Dr. Hook and His Medicine Show, Flash September 8, 1972 Styx, Goose Creek Symphony September 30, 1972 Chuck Berry, Five Dollar Shoes October 13, 1972 Captain Beefheart, Sailcat, Trapeze October 20, 1972 Mason Proffit, Looking Glass, Flock November 3, 1972 Mahavishnu Orchestra, Siegel-Schwall November 17, 1972 Curtis Mayfield, Tower of Power November 24, 1972 Hot Tuna, Howlin’ Wolf November 25, 1972 Hot Tuna, Joe Walsh & Barnstorm December 8, 1972 Byrds, Commander Cody, Black Kangaroo December 15, 1972 Richie Havens, ZZ Top, TS Henry Webb December 16, 1972 John Mayall, Delbert & Glen, Big Walter Horton December 22, 1972 Fleetwood Mac, McKendree Spring, Dick Heckstal-Smith December 29, 1972 Bo Diddley (cancelled), Chubby Checker, Coasters, Vince Vance January 19, 1973 Badfinger, Raspberries, Amazing Blondel April 20, 1973 Genesis, Heartsfield May 25, 1973 Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, Heartsfield June 1, 1973 Michael Bloomfield & Friends, Siegel Schwall, (possibly) Little Feat June 14, 1973 Lee Michaels June 15, 1973 Iggy & The Stooges, Blue Ash, Detroit with Mitch Ryder July 23, 1973 Leslie West's Wild West Show (with Mitch Ryder), Dungeon Butter July 27, 1973 Mott The Hoople, REO Speedwagon, Joe Walsh with Barnstorm December 15, 1973 Mountain December 28, 1973 Quicksilver Messenger Service May 17, 1982 The Clash August 13, 1982 The Clash March 26, 1983 Psychedelic Furs, Depeche Mode April 1, 1983 Ultravox May 21, 1983 U2